


Myeonnie

by Optimizche



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optimizche/pseuds/Optimizche





	Myeonnie

You crossed your legs beneath the table, watching him with keen eyes. There was complete and utter silence in the boardroom, and everyone in the room waited with bated breath for him to speak.

"Mr. Davidson, I'm sorry but we cannot carry forward with the plans for the merger between our companies. My people have detected some discrepancies in your accounts and I'm afraid it is a serious issue," Junmyeon was saying to his American counterpart, who was seated across the table from him.

"Ah, come on, Junmyeon," Benjamin Davidson, the CEO of Davidson Corporations was saying, a placating, pacifying tone in his voice as he clearly tried to appear unaffected by Junmyeon's decision, which would cost him millions of dollars. "I'm sure there is some way we can work around this?"

 _"No,_ Ben," Junmyeon said, a stern edge creeping into his words, accompanied by a steely glint in his dark eyes. "The variations in the numbers are too much for me to ignore. I cannot risk the future of my company by associating with yours. I've even heard rumours of tax-evasion practices running rampant in your corporation-"

"Preposterous," Benjamin said, trying to sound dismissive, but failing miserably. His expression blanched at the mere mention of 'tax-evasion' and he knew that Junmyeon had hit upon the truth there.

"My decision is final, Mr. Davidson," Junmyeon said, standing up and straightening the lapels of his custom-made Armani blazer, before turning to you and meeting your eyes. "Miss __________, if you will?"

"Yes, of course, sir," you replied, promptly standing up from your seat and making your way to him, following him out the door.

The two of you walked in silence through the hallways, the other employees clearing the way for him, stepping aside as they saw him approach.

Your heels and his Italian leather shoes clicked and clacked against the marble flooring as you walked to his private elevator.

Once safely in, Junmyeon drew out a card from his pocket and swiped it in the slot above the floor buttons before pressing the 'Ground Floor' button.

You looked at him, puzzled.

"We aren't going to your office, sir?" you asked him.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"No, ___________," he said. "I believe I've had enough work for the day."

You looked at him.

Ever the picture of authority and calm, Kim Junmyeon, CEO of Kim Enterprises, looked visibly stressed.

You felt your heart wrench as you took in his exhausted form.

"Are you unwell? Are you sleeping enough?" you asked him, your eyes lingering on the shadows beneath his eyes before meeting his gaze.

"I'm just.... stressed out," he said, a fatigued sigh ending his sentence. "You know, the merger and everything. And Dad is just-"

"Say no more," you silenced him, taking his hand in yours and giving it a squeeze. "You want me to come over to your place?"

He smiled at you. "Why else would we be going downstairs, ____________? Let's get out of here."

  
____________________

Your fingers ran through his hair, as you hovered over him, pressing kisses along his neck.

Beneath you, he hummed delightedly, lying upon his back, naked as the day he was born. For good measure, you had tied up his hands and feet to the bedposts with his favourite ties.

"My Myeonnie is such a _good_ boy," you crooned, before capturing his lips with yours.

He immediately parted his mouth for you, and you hungrily licked into the inviting warmth. Tasting him.

To the outside world, Kim Junmyeon was a severe authoritarian. A powerful leader. A force to be reckoned with.

But in the confines of the bedroom, behind closed doors, he was your Myeonnie.

_Your baby boy._

With a soft moan, you broke away from him, pressing your lips to his one last time before you pulled away.

Reaching down between his legs, you wrapped a hand around his cock.

He was solid and substantial, throbbing with need within your palm.

Giving him a few leisurely pumps, you pressed the base of his cock. A few drops of his arousal dribbled from his flushed, reddened tip.

You smirked at the way he bucked into your hand, rocking into your touch, biting down on his plush lip to muffle any sounds.

Leaning in, you ran your flattened tongue against the tip of him, gathering his arousal, before closing your lips around him.

Making sure that you didn't take any more than just the first few inches, you raised your eyes to meet his gaze. Hollowing out your cheeks, you began to suck.

"Oh, ___________," he groaned, throwing his head back, trying to raise his hips to push more of him into your mouth.

But you immediately pulled away, digging your lacquered nails into the muscles of his thighs.

A warning.

He stilled instantly, muttering out an apology.

"Oh, _baby,"_ you breathed. "Your words are only good for meetings and speeches. Use your mouth now..."

He leaned back, as you crawled on top of him, your thighs on either side of his head.

"Prepare me. Ready me."

And then you sank down.

His mouth immediately welcomed your cunt, his tongue running through your folds, licking at you.

Flattening his tongue against your clit, he began to flick your swollen nub, sending jolts of pleasure through you.

Pressing yourself down upon his mouth, your hands sought purchase in the headboard in front of you, holding on to it for dear life.

 _"Yes,_ baby boy," you moaned, your head falling back, your hips rolling into his mouth. Grinding. Seeking for more of that delicious friction.

Stiffening his tongue, he sank the taut muscle into you, plunging it in and out. Mimicking his cock.

_"Myeonnie..."_

The pleasure was building up within you, and you sped up your movements, your breaths coming out in heavy gasps.

When your release came, it was glorious, a loud cry leaving you when you crested.

Ever your diligent baby boy, Junmyeon kept lapping away at you, prolonging your pleasure right up until the very end.

Almost reluctantly, when you pulled away from his mouth, you were pleased to see his flushed face, his mouth smeared with your juices.

You were even more pleased to see his stiff, pink cock leaking precum upon his abdomen.

Reaching out with a finger, you gathered the pearly fluid, popping the digit into your mouth, licking it clean as you gazed at him with a feigned innocence.

"You've been _so_ good, Myeonnie," you said, and he blushed at your praise. "Tell me, how do you want it?"

He looked at you, lust and longing blazing in his eyes.

"Please release me, __________," he begged. "Let me make you feel even better."

"You promise me you won't misbehave?"

"I promise," he replied, eagerly.

You smiled and began to work on the ties.

Once he was free, he pulled you down to lie upon him, your back against his chest.

He reached out and grasped your thighs, spreading them wide apart, making you plant your feet into the bed on either side of him.

Then, he grasped the base of his cock and began to guide himself into you.

 _"Ahhh, Myeonnie..."_ you moaned, your head falling back against his shoulder.

Turning his face, he placed an adoring kiss to your cheek.

And then he began to fuck into you.

His thrusts came fluidly, plunging so _deep_ into you that you couldn't do much but recieve him.

Mouth agape, body arching into his, you savoured the pleasure building steadily within you, his body rocking into yours.

With every roll of his hips, you were moaning out his name, one of your arms slung back around his neck, your other hand delicately stroking your clit.

Junmyeon kept an unvarying, unchanging pace, every undulation of his hips into yours causing a burst of heat to spread through your body. From your core to the rest of you.

The slick, velvety drag of him inside you made you weak in the knees. It made you delirious with ecstasy.

It was _maddening,_ this constant, extended flow of pleasure, and it had worn you out. Eyes shut, your head resting on his shoulder, you were moaning incoherently, your limbs slack and your body moving in time with his.

"Make me come," you whimpered. _"Finish_ me, Myeonnie..."

Obediently, Junmyeon reached between your legs and replaced your hand with his.

"As you wish, ___________," he whispered into your ear, before he started to rub your clit earnestly, his hips suddenly quickening their rhythm, thrusting resolutely into you.

Being strung out and hanging on the very edge, the acute increase in stimulation did its job.

Before you could even breathe, you were coming, so intensely that it almost scared you.

Junmyeon kept plunging into you, stroking you with his deft fingers, right up until your clenching cunt drew him into his own orgasm.

He pressed his lips to your neck, groaning, as he spilled within you.

Keeping up with his thrusts, until you both had ridden out your peaks, he finally pulled out of you.

You lay against him, gasping, before rolling off him to lie down beside him.

 _"Shit,"_ you gasped, sweeping your hair away from your face. "That was something..."

He chuckled exhaustedly.

"Did Myeonnie like it?" you asked him with a playful nudge.

His eyes glinted with mischief, his lips curving into an impish grin.

"Oh, Myeonnie _loved_ it," he said, before pulling you into a kiss.

 

 


End file.
